Hot Summer
by KinHiromi
Summary: Kuroko thought summer was too hot. Momoi thought Aomine was hotter and Kuroko secretly agreed. AU!High school. A bit of OOC!Kuroko. AoKuro. One-sided!AoMomo.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hot Summer

Anime: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball

Summary: Kuroko thought summer was too hot. Momoi thought Aomine was hotter and Kuroko secretly agreed.

Two-shots.

Pairing: Kuroko/Aomine

Rating: PG-13

Genre: AU, fluff, romance, cliche, and failed humor.

Notes: Momoi calls Aomine 'Aomine-kun' instead of 'Dai-chan', because she is not that close with him, here.

The cover picture does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>"I hate summer... It's so hot." Kuroko groaned as he sat up, squinting as the sun glared down on him.<p>

"Summer is totally hot," Momoi agreed with less conviction, "but," she grinned at the bluenette, "Aomine-kun is hotter."

Kuroko glanced down at where all the schools basketball players were rounded up in a heated practice and caught Aomine among them. Aomine Daiki was the ace of their basketball team and also currently the love interest of his best friend, Momoi Satsuki. While Kuroko had no idea how the actual sport was regulated, he did have to admit, that Aomine looked ridiculously good while playing it.

"Is that why you're here instead of inside?" Kuroko asked incredulously turning to look at Momoi who was still staring at the dark teen.

She sighed heavily before glancing at the bluenette, "What? I can't help that he looks like a freaking greek god, Tetsu-kun."

"We could be in school which, can I add, is _air conditioned._" Kuroko pointed out and Momoi frowned.

"Hey, I ditched class for you that one time you wanted to go see some lame street performers, quit complaining."

Kuroko glanced down once more at the boys playing basketball and caught Aomine looking up their way. "Oh god he's looking here, damn!" the pinkette exclaimed and he groaned before laying back down on the bleachers, lifting his arm to cover his eyes from the sun. There was no way he was going to win this one.

"He's not even that good looking..." Kuroko mumbled, but even he didn't believe it when he said it and heard Momoi snort in response.

He really hated summer.

-xxx-

They were seated in class and it had been two weeks since Momoi had claimed Aomine as her one and only.

"Tetsu-kun, you don't understand, he's just so perfect! He even greeted me today, you know?"

"I don't see how that makes him your one and only. You don't know anything about him."

"I know he has a six pack, I think that's enough, really."

This wasn't the first time Momoi had fallen "in love" with someone. Last year, Kuroko had been unfortunate enough to witness her fall in love with five different guys. None of them lasted long enough to matter. In accordance, Kuroko figured, that Aomine Daiki would last no more than three months. The pinkette normally got bored after she had gotten what she had wanted.

It's not even like she was ever _not _gotten a boy she had wanted, because she always did, no matter what. It's crazy but it made sense because well, she was Satsuki Momoi. A girl with a slender body and huge breasts. Kuroko could see why anyone with half a brain would fall for her. Besides her body figure, she was charming, pretty, and cheerful... and a little annoying.

"Hey loser." Kuroko snaped out of his reverie and looked up to see Momoi grinning at him.

He rolled his eyes, "What?"

"Meet me at my locker during lunch today." Momoi shrugged and starts to walk out of class.

"Wait, why?" the bluenette called out, but Momoi had already gone. He was kind of happy, she didn't know Aomine had class with him this period, who knows what embarrassing stunts she'd pull if she did.

Speaking of the devil, just at that moment Aomine entered class talking to Kise Ryouta, his best friend. Kuroko watched as the dark teen walked past a window to take his seat, the sunlight filtering through casting shadows onto his face in a way that made him look unreal. The bluenette's breath hitched when Aomine's gaze met his and he quickly looked away.

Kuroko spended the rest of the period calming his speeding heart.

-xxx-

When Momoi told him to meet up with her during lunch, Kuroko didn't know what to expect. But he definitely didn't think they'd be trying to break into Aomine's locker.

"This," Kuroko argued, "is total stalker status."

"It's not stalking, Tetsu-kun," Momoi rolled her eyes and then smiled, "it's research."

The bluenette stared at his completely insane best friend in disbelief, "Is that what we're calling it now?"

"Just shut up and keep an eye out for people!" Momoi hissed and continued to play with the lock on Aomine's locker.

"I don't even think this is legal, you crazy bitch." Kuroko muttered, crossing his arms.

"I know what I'm doing." Momoi stated with so much confidence, that the bluenette actually believed her. And then decided, that doing so was stupid so he went back to hoping for the best.

He watched her intently before glancing both ways down the hall and inwardly let out a breath when he noticed, that it was just them.

"The first digit is 22, remember that." The pinkette mumbled and Kuroko instantly shook his head, arms going up in defeat, "Sorry, but I am taking no part in this-"

"I won't let you cheat off me in English anymore." Momoi cut him off with a smirk.

Kuroko's shoulders sagged dejectedly, "Really?"

"Yeah, I went there." Momoi smiled and the bluenette thought a pair of horns would really suit her right now.

Kuroko didn't understand why Momoi thought it was such a bright idea to do this. Really, there were much better ways of getting to know someone, for example, _talking _to them. Breaking into their locker didn't even make the list. Kuroko thought about telling his best friend to just give up and do things the old fashioned way, but then thought against it because the pinkette never listened anyways.

"What," Kuroko froze when he heard a deep voice come from behind, "are you doing?"

The bluenette's eyes were wide in horror and he didn't have the guts to turn around. He didn't even know who it was, but what if they know Aomine? Or even worse, what if they were one of Aomine's friends? They would be screwed for good.

"That's my locker." The same voice accused and Kuroko was ready to grab Momoi and run, but apparently she was not half as frightened as he is, caused she turned around, that instant.

"Aomine-kun! Hi!" She sounded like she was greeting a friend, not someone who's locker she was about to break into.

He felt Momoi tug at his arm and Kuroko held back a groan as he turned around to see Aomine looking at both of them with confusion etched onto his face. Of course with their luck combined along with Momoi's stupidity, they'd not only get caught, but get caught by the owner of the locker himself.

Aomine nodded slowly at the pinkette, "What are you doing at my locker?" He glanced at Kuroko and the bluenette tried hard not to look guilty.

"Why aren't you at lunch?" Momoi asked, avoiding the dark teen's question altogether.

"Because I forgot something in my locker?" Aomine shook his head, "But you didn't answer why you're here, Satsuki."

Kuroko literally saw the pinkette's brain melt at the sound of her name coming from Aomine's mouth.

"I wanted to see your notes." Kuroko blurted out and regretted it immediately when Aomine turned to look at him with his narrowed eyes.

"My notes?" Aomine asks dubiously, "But you've got the highest grade in our class."

The bluenette can feel his heart banging against his chest, he hated lying more than anything, but Momoi would do it for him and really, he didn't want Aomine to report them either.

"Well, um, you see," Kuroko begins and oh shit he was going to start rambling now, he felt it, "I was actually not paying a lot of attention in class today," which wasn't a lie, "and I really do care about my grades, don't get me wrong, it's just that something happened," Kuroko left out the _you looked at me_, "and yeah so I don't want my grade to be affected and-"

"Tetsu." Kuroko stopoed mid speech to see both the dark teen smiling down at him fondly, plus calling him by his first name, not to mention it was nick and he didn't understand why the latter was smiling in the first place, but it made the bluenette's heart race, "It's okay," Aomine chuckled, "I'll give you my notes."

It doesn't take long for Aomine to open his locker and hand Kuroko a blue spiral notebook. Kuroko took it with a small smile and a quick thanks before grabbing Momoi and speed walking towards the library.

"If you weren't so cute while rambling, I would have punched you." The pinkette whispered mirthfully and Kuroko sent her a glare cold enough to shut her up immediately.

-xxx-

After the stunt at Aomine's locker, Kuroko refused to talk to Momoi for a week. Of course he only lasted two days, but only because the stupid pinkette, who he really cared about, bought him new headphones and treated him to vanilla shakee.

Kuroko was halfway through his shake, sighing in bliss as Momoi blabbed on about Aomine and his perfection.

"I didn't know you guys had class together, why didn't you tell me?"

The bluenette glared at her over his glass, "Don't. If you use this to your advantage I am going to do something bad, Satsuki Momoi."

Momoi rolled her eyes, "Okay Satan, calm down," she smiled, "but you've got to tell me what to do, it's been forever and he isn't mine. It's bothering me."

"Momoi-san, it hasn't even been a month." Kuroko deadpans.

"A month too long!" she whined and then shook her head, "Fuck it,I'll just ask him out myself."

Kuroko almost choked on his shake, "What?"

"What do I have to lose?" The pinkette shrugged and Kuroko gaped at her.

His stomach begad to churn and Kuroko shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He didn't know why, but suddenly his glass of shake wasn't looking as appetizing as it was just a few seconds ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hot Summer

Anime: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball

Summary: Kuroko thought summer was too hot. Momoi thought Aomine was hotter and Kuroko secretly agreed.

Pairing: Aomine x Kuroko. One-sided, Aomine x Momoi.

Warnings: Language.

Chapter: Two.

Status: Completed.

* * *

><p>Kuroko liked the library. It was quiet, carried tons of books and the bluenette loved books, but the most importantly, there was no Momoi. He loved his best friend, but could do without her for an hour, she required a lot of energy to be around. So that was why during lunch Kuroko liked reading instead of sitting in the cafeteria. This way, Momoi ate with her close friend (not as close as Kuroko, though), Aida Riko, and other friends. Kuroko got his quiet time.<p>

Today, he was looking for a book on Kantian philosophy. It was not like he liked Kant, because really, he didn't, but his teacher argued, that Hume was more logical and Kuroko disagreed. He had his reasons why. Except he was not sure and that's why he was here; to be sure.

He was skimming through books when he heard someone cough from behind. He turned around and almost screamed, when he saw Aomine Daiki looking down at him.

"Hey." Aomine's smile was friendly and gorgeous and Kuroko felt his heart begin to race.

"Hello," Kuroko managed to respond, still too shocked to bow, "What are you doing here?"

The dark teen laughed softly, "What, I can't be here?"

Kuroko felt his face flush, "No! That's not what I meant! You're definitely allowed to be here, it's not my library, it's the schools," Kuroko blinked, "not that I wouldn't let you in my library if it were mine, I totally would," Kuroko was rambling again and he knew it but he couldn't stop, "and you can feel free to be here whenever cause books are for everyone and-"

"Tetsu," The bluenette froze, he could feel his face heating and he didn't need a mirror to know, that he was probably beet red, "calm down, I was joking."

Kuroko took a breath and then laughed softly, "Sorry, I just... sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Tetsu." Aomine smiled, "I'm actually here cause I wanted to ask you something."

Kuroko nodded, heart pounding, "Yeah?"

The dark teen didn't bother to beat around the bush, "Does Satsuki like me or something?"

The bluenette's eyes widen, "Excuse me?"

"She's been flirting with me a lot lately and," Aomine scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly, "I hope she doesn't like me cause I'm not really into her, you know?"

Kuroko nodded slowly, unable to speak.

"So what I'm trying to say is," Aomine continued stepping closer to the bluenette, "if she does like me, can you hint to her that I don't feel the same way?"

Kuroko didn't respond immediately, because his senses were on overdrive. Aomine Daiki was not even a foot away and suddenly he was hyper aware of the cologne he was wearing and the way his muscles strain against his school jacket.

"Tetsu?" Aomine leaned down and Kuroko blinked.

"Yeah," he breathed out, "I can do that."

Aomine didn't move, "Good. Thanks." he smiled softly again and the bluenette hoped he can't hear the sound of his heart hammering in his chest.

"Is that all?" Kuroko asked softly, eyes falling to the dark teen's lips and looking up to see Aomine staring back at him.

Aomine stepped back and Kuroko felt cold, but he also felt like he could breathe again, "Yeah," Aomine's eyes were dark, "I'll see you around, Tetsu."

The dark teen left Kuroko rooted in the same spot for a while, his mind racing.

-xxx-

There was less than a month of school left, but the bluenette was sure of one thing: he'd be spending most of it learning to calm his heart.

"So basically," Momoi stared at Kuroko, "he doesn't like me?"

Kuroko nodded slowly, "Yeah..."

It was silent after that. It was the weekend and they just came back from shopping when the bluenette told her an edited version of what had happened in the library. Momoi was seated on his bed, opposite of him with a frown marring her pretty face. He didn't know what to say. It was the first time Momoi wanted a guy who didn't like her back. He can only imagine what was going through her mind. Kuroko was thinking about getting up and bringing her a bar of chocolate, it usually fixed things for her. Or at least made it hurt less.

"I should have known!" she suddenly exclaimed and Kuroko was kind of taken aback.

"What?"

The pinkette turned to him, eyes twinkling, "He likes someone else."

Kuroko was rendered speechless for a moment, "Huh?"

"Aomine-kun likes someone else!" She laughed loudly, "I really should have seen it coming, the signs were there!"

"Momoi-san," The bluenette began slowly, "what are you talking about?"

Momoi was grinning, "He's totally got the hots for someone."

"You don't seem that disappointed." Kuroko blinked and his crazy best friend grinned even wider,

"That's because I know who he likes."

If Kuroko was confused before, he was completely lost now. At the same time, he felt disappointment creep up. The thought of Aomine liking someone didn't suit well with him - it was fine with Momoi, because she was his best friend, but the thought of someone else made him want to kind of cry.

"Don't you want to know who?" The pinkette asked enthusiastically and Kuroko sighed heavily, "Actually, no." He surprised himself with his answer, but was glad he hadn't secretly turned into a masochist by saying yes.

Momoi raised a brow, "No?"

"No." Kuroko confirmed and closed his eyes, "I just want to sleep."

The pinkette didn't question him, in fact, she shut up and let Kuroko lay back in peace. He didn't say thank you, but the next day he went over to her house with cupcakes and thought it was good enough.

The next week on Thursday, the bluenette decided to have lunch with Momoi. He didn't want to go to the library, because every time he did he was reminded of Aomine and how good his cologne smelt. That and the fact that Aomine liked someone else.

Kuroko wasn't stupid. He knew what this meant. It meant, that he liked a boy, that didn't like him back. He was in no mood to deny, that he, Kuroko Tetsuya, was crushing hard on Aomine Daiki. It didn't help, that Aomine had been so nice to him. While the bluenette had been trying to avoid him, he couldn't completely do so, they went to the same school after all and even shared a class. When he did catch sight of him, Aomine didn't ever fail to smile and wave at him. And then there was the dark teen holding doors open for him and just yesterday he complimented Kuroko's hair.

What was Kuroko supposed to do when Aomine was just so perfect and kind?

"Tetsu-kun, you're totally spacing out." The bluenette blinked away his thoughts and turned to see Momoi frowning at him, "Are you okay?"

Kuroko nodded, "Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?" Momoi asked tentatively.

"About," Kuroko sighed, "useless thoughts."

The pinkette rolled her eyes, "Stop being dramatic if you're not going to tell me what you're sulking over."

Kuroko laughed, "Believe me, you're better off not knowing."

Momoi gave him a long stare before shrugging, "Whatever. Whenever you're ready, I'm all ears."

The bluenette smiled gratefully at Momoi and shoot a glance towards Aomine who was laughing along with his friends. They caught each others gaze and Kuroko flushed when the dark teen smiled widely at him.

He was _so fucked_.

"I thought you didn't like him anymore." Kuroko whined, shielding his face from the sun that was beating down on him.

There was a week left of school and it's the hottest it's been all year. All Kuroko wanted to do is bathe himself in ice cold water and air conditioning, preferably both.

"I don't." The pinkette agreed, "but that doesn't mean I don't think he's hot."

Kuroko groaned. He'd been trying to get Aomine and his perfect face out of his head, but Momoi was making it really impossible.

"I hate summer." Kuroko complained and the situation felt all too familiar.

A whistle was heard and the bluenette could see all the players rounding up to hear final words from their coach.

"It's over, can we go now?" he begged and Momoi shook her head.

"Wait here." she stated before stepping down the bleachers and jogging over to where the players were all getting ready to leave.

Kuroko was confused, when he saw Momoi walking past a couple of boys and almost choked on his spit when he saw her stop at Aomine.

He watched both of them talk for a while and then saw her turn and point in his direction. The bluenette felt his heart race and face redden when Aomine looked his way. Kuroko didn't know what to do when he saw Momoi smile, standing in place as the dark teen began walking towards Kuroko's direction.

The bluenette reverted his gaze towards his feet, not able to watch. He desperately wanted to know what Momoi told Aomine and at the same time, he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

When he looked back up, Aomine was making his way up on the bleachers to where h was seated, "Hey," he smiled genuinely and Kuroko couldn't help, but smile back.

"Hello," he breathed out, "what-"

"Satsuki said you wanted to say something?" Aomine askd, eyes searching and Kuroko swore if he stared too long he would drown.

Kuroko managed an unintelligent "what?"

Aomine stepped closer, until he was on the same row as the bluenette and sat down next to him. Kuroko felt his face color, "I didn't-I don't-" Kuroko began, unsure of what to say, but the dark teen smiled and all thoughts were erased from his head.

"You're not going to start rambling are you?" Aomine teased and Kuroko couldn't help, but laugh nervously, "I sure hope not."

"Not that I mind," Aomine amended quickly, "I think it's really cute."

"Cute?" Kuroko asked, his voice sounding more high pitched than usual.

The dark teen chuckled, his gaze traveling down to the field, "Yeah. Really cute."

Kuroko didn't know what to make of this, but he was really happy right now. He could honestly die and he wouldn't regret a thing. Except for maybe not being able to kiss Aomine, but Kuroko wasn't too picky.

The bluenette took a breath, watching Aomine's side profile, he should just tell him. There was no point in not doing so, because summer break was going to start soon, so rejection would be easier to digest.

"Actually I," Kuroko began at the same time Aomine confessed, "I like you."

Kuroko was staring at the dark teen with wide eyes, unsure of what he had just heard. Aomine was staring back, "I've liked you for a while, actually." He explained, "I know we don't know each other that well, but I'm really infatuated with you." Aomine chuckled, eyes never leaving the bluenette's, "It's crazy."

Kuroko felt his heart swell and he couldn't bite back the smile, that was threatening to paint his face, "I like you too," he rushed out, "like a lot. And you make me not think straight and my heart doesn't stop racing every time you look my way and at first it was really annoying and I didn't get why but," Kuroko was rambling again, "I figured out not too long ago that it's cause I like you and then Momoi-san said you liked someone and it made me really, really sad cause I thought-"

The bluenette stopped abruptly when Aomine leaned in really close with a smile on his face, "I'm going to kiss you now, is that okay?"

Kuroko felt his heart stutter, but he didn't let it stop him from nodding in approval. Aomine leaned closer and Kuroko's eyes flutter close as the dark teen's lips capture his own. Kuroko moved to deepen the kiss, heart soaring when the dark teen brought a hand up to cradle his face.

_This is perfect_, Kuroko thought as they both broke apart for air. Aomine rested his forehead against the bluenette's, smiling, "I'm going to change and then we'll go for shakes." He said it with such finality, it had Kuroko smiling.

"Okay." Kuroko nods and Aomine gave him a quick peck on the cheek before getting up to go to the locker room.

"I love summer." Kuroko told Momoi as she walked up the bleachers once Aomine was out of sight and he didn't even mind itm when she sprayed him relentlessly with bottled water screaming, "You owe me a boyfriend, Tetsuya Kuroko!"


End file.
